Episode 22
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 23|Next Episode -->]] Date: October 10th, 2008 Length: 2:05:58 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Charlie. Special Guest(s): Dan Amrich Brief appearance Quote of the week: “Dawg, you somethin’ ta say ‘bout Gears of War 2, or are you bullshittin’ on Front Street?” Intro: NCIS Closing Words: Brett Elston "Welcome back, shitface." Closing Song: South Central - Aeon ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Game expos better than E3 *E3 2008 Awards *Interview with Cliffy B about Gears of War 2 *Nintendo Announces DSi *Popular videogame sound effect quiz. *Jazz Jackrabbit Engrish review Notable Facts: *First podcast to be over two hours in length; gong sound effect used seven times. *Brett Elston requested a Wikiparaz sound effect. *Trace amounts of DJ morning radio voice used by Chris Antista for the Popular videogame sound effect quiz. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista: **"Have you ever been clotheslined by a pube?" **"Fuck you, readers." **I'm pinching my penis to stop from peeing in the boardroom. **Fuck me with a death gun. **"Fortuneness. Is that a word Mikel?" **(On the Tokyo Game Show) "The Japanese only have 4 pubes." **"Japanese are born with square pubic hair." **(Talking about a Yoshi sound effect) "That is the sound of an Italian fucking a dinosaur." **"Arcades' biggest export should have been pedophiles." **"Dave Matthews had a three-day clarinet festival." **"Honey, I shrunk the boner." **"When you said there was no alcohol, I was crushed." **You can learn from Tyler. **Drug free Dan Amrich being champion of all the arcade games. **@Dan "Stop back anytime, but bring a laptop and headset." **"GDC is 5 blocks away from my house and I wished I didn't need to go." **I wish I could say I'm friends with Anamanaguchi **I hope to predict PAX will be the next biggest convention. **Shane and his awful elf fetish. **I should be fired or stop drinking. **Underappreciated in my time. Fuck you, Internet. **Pubes get larger and blurrier. **I'm the hairy, ugly, smelly stereotype. **Mouthful of cock, it doesn't matter. **Earth Defense Force 2014. ***Mikel "It's 2017!" **Miyamoto is riding the Wii music crest. **(As Cliffy B) "Dog you got something to say about Gears of War you're bullshitin on Front Streeeeeeet" *Brett Elston: **Saw Starship Troopers opening night Nov. 7, 1997. **Cliffy Boner is right. **Also due to no Asians in his hometown of Illinois, he finds any remotely Asian girls hot. **"Remember arcades? No you don't." **CAX "People wheel in their arcade machines and jerk off in each others faces." **This is where I'm supposed to be. Nerd capital. Everyone here is my friend. **I was a huge fucking nerd in the 7th grade. **"mandoesanyonewanttolistentotherestofthismotherfuckingpodcast?" (33:24) **"God I wish I could marry Cliffy B" **"You could call me BB!" *Mikel Reparaz **(On E3) "They need to rid the Blockbuster employees. I'm sick and tired of getting stuck going to appointments and two morbidly obese slow people are blocking the way." **"LEIPZIG!" 25:08-09 **"LEIPZIG UN FUHRER!" 25:18-19 **"I don't listen to podcasts, I only eat mayonnaise sandwiches." **"My dog likes to eat his own poop." **"I can smell it. Like skin that has never taken a bath." **Pac-Man was originally called Fuck-Man. ***Antista "It was shaped as a piece of fuck. I can fuck this." *Charlie Barratt **Vader just don't understand. *Dan Amrich **What was the last game Wiz Kids done for Williams? The game was Blaster3D sequel to Defender. ***Antista "Still bored" Question of the Week: Worst Shitty Game You Played a Lot? *Chris Antista: Altered Beast *Mikel Reparaz: L.A. Beatdown *Brett Elston: ? Link: Episode 22 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 23|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2008